Blue Fleet
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: The Blue Fleet is a group of people that are here to stop Nightmare and make sure the Star Warriors do not become as corrupt as he is. You may find the crew to be different, Humans, Demon Beast, and Star Warriors mixed together. Well, my friend, not everything is what it seems. So I invite you on board Blue-Star to find out the truth for yourself. (I USE OC'S!)
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Intro**

**Blue Fleet**

Up in space, the galaxy just at your finger tips, this is where you might see battle and combat. The war was thought to stop once the last of the Star Warriors were destroyed. But this is where Nightmare was wrong, for lying in wait was another fleet of people and battle ships.

What once started as a bunch of rouges has now banded together to form a group that the worlds will come to know as Blue Fleet. Lead by Captain Gumiya or as his friends know him as Captain Steel-Knight, they wish to bring peace to this galaxy. But, with the Star Warriors gone, they have now realized that they can no longer remain in the shadows.

Let a new game of chess, begin.

On board the main vessel, Steel gazed around at his crew. "Any other thoughts or questions?" he asked them calmly. Here on board Blue-Star the captain sees everyone more as family then anything.

"Hiya! What are these creatures like, and what do you mean 'Be wary of the King'?" asked a female tone. Steel looked at her, she was a average height girl with long black hair and red eyes.

Third in command, Demon Beast 140, or as she wished to be called 'Mandy'. A rouge Deon Beast who came to know why she was created. You see, unlike other crew, they are not all of one kind, they were a mix of Fallen Star Warriors, Rouge Demon Beasts, or even Human, Machines, almost anyone who had potential and wished to join.

"Blue?" Steel looked at his partner, a girl with long blue hair and sea green eyes. She was dressed casually in a blue shirt and dakr blue jeans. Unknown to many, the ships they had contained their own mind and could create bodies to interact with real people.

"These people are what they call themselves, Cappies. They are rather peacful people and live in bliss of this war. Their King, Dedede, is not what you could call, Nice." Blue pointed to the screen as it showed some of the average, everyday life things. Some made a sound of understanding, or they nodded.

"That is until of now, when the King started to order Demon Beast from Customer Service." Blue told them, some narrowed there eyes in thought, others growled at the ignorance of the King.

"We have reason to believe they have their own means of protection, but we must dock soon and make repairs. This will only be a short trip, but Steel and myself have a hunch that our presence with stir trouble. So we must be careful with what we do." Blue finished, Steel nodded a thanks to her.

"I see." Mandy mused, nodding slowly. "Then we best make this quick." she sighed. Steel nodded.

"Now, stations, we are planning to enter their lower atmosphere." he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they said running off to their places. Steel gazed over at his ship, Blue looked at him blankly. he smiled warmly at her.

"Take us down, Blue." she smiled and nodded.

And this is where our story starts.

**I got this idea form watching Blue Steel (anime) and a few other things. BTW**

**I NEED OC'S for crew and things like that. Please send them in for the next chapter! I might not use all of them, but for now a few places are opened.**


	2. Fill Out Chart

**OKAY! Here's what I need from you all!**

**Name**

**Age**

**Station**

**Background (Why they joined and how)**

**Race**

**Looks**

**Clothing**

**Personality**

**Other**

**The places opened are**

**Sonar operator - up to (2)**

**Co-captain - only (1)**

**Engineer - up to (2)**

**Weapons officer - up to (2)**

**Other Crew (Ones who help out with cleaning and things) - up to (10)**

**Please keep in mind not all will make it and they are a small crew (Not like Meta's Halberd). **


	3. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**Landing**

Once they were in the skies, let's jsut say chaos and curiosity happened bellow. For the mushroom people they seemed more curious at the giant blue ship as it slowly landed in a vacant field. They all looked at each other and slowly approached the ship.

On the ship a Girl named Sky, who wore ripped jeans, silver t shirt, black hoodie with a light blue stripe on each arm, gray and silver shoes, and a crescent moon necklace she usually keeps hidden under her hoodie, sighed as she looked at Mandy with her blue eyes, "They sure are curious." she said, Mandy shrugged her shoulders, her eyes scanning their life heats.

"Maybe it's in their programing?" the demon beast said, Sky shrugged. Steel walked up beside them with observing eyes, "They are used to peaceful people." he looked at Blue who nodded. Steel sighed adn shoved his hands into his black pants pockets.

"We best read lightly, but for now we best make repairs soon. I don't like this place." Steel said, Sky sighed, blowing a strand of her wavy blond hair out of her eyes. her silver angel wings fluttered in annoyance.

"What with the weird mushroom people who's curiosity will get them killed, or the fat lard they call a 'King'?" she asked, Steel chuckled.

"Both." he answered and left with Blue, he turned to a puffball that was a golden yellow color, with purple eyes and brown feet.

"Golden, do a count of the weapons we have, then report back to Sky or Star." Golden giggled and nodded.

"Yes sir!" she said walking off. Steel smiled a bit as he then turned serious and looked at the King speeding up there. He had a Megaphone in one hand adn a retared angry face.

"AND JUST WHO ARE YOU!?" he yelled in the megaphone. Steel nodded to Blue as they jumped down in front of him. He walked up to the King, with a emotionless face.

"I am Steel Knight, and this is my ship Blue-Star, she liked to be called Blue." Blue nodded to them simply.

"Hello." Dedede seemed to be a a loss for words, then eh snarled.

"What are you doing here!?" he bellowed, Steel didn't flinched.

"Repairs, we may be here for 3 days, then gone. We wont' casue trouble for anyone, were just passing through." Dedede growled, but for some reason this kid gave off the same aura Meta Knight did. So he backed off.

"Will see about that!?" he drived away. Steel blinked as he looked at Blue.

"What a strange penguin." he walked back on with her. Until a voice was heard.

"Are you aliens?" it was a girl with blond hair. Steel smiled kindly.

"Yes...and No." he said cryptically. Then walked on broad.

Oh this is going to be different

**Sorry it was short, Other OC Will be used in next chapter.**


End file.
